As the result of our intensive research on production of compounds which block the specific serotonin S.sub.2 -receptor, the inventors have succeeded in production of novel condensed seven-membered heterocyclic compounds which have excellent serotonin S.sub.2 -receptor blocking activity, activity to relieve cerebral vasospasm and antithrombotic activity, and are useful for prevention or treatment of ischemic cardiopathies such as angina pectoris and myocardial infarction, thrombosis, hypertension, and cerebral circulatory disorders such as cerebral vasospasm and transient ischemic attack, and completed the invention.